The Britt Allcroft Company
The Britt Allcroft Company was a production company owned by Britt Allcroft. The company distributed the first and second series of Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends on behalf of Clearwater Features, and later took over as producer of the third to fifth series before becoming Gullane Entertainment in 7 September 2000, who were later bought out by HiT Entertainment in 2002. Britt Allcroft reinstated the company as Britt Allcroft Productions and reacquired "The Magic Adventures of Mumfie" franchise from HiT Entertainment in 18 March 2008. The company also co-produced Shining Time Station with Quality Family Entertainment. Releases UK VHS and DVD Releases 1991 *The Best of Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends * Time For Trouble and Other Stories * Trust Thomas and Other Stories 1992 *Escape and other Stories *Percy and the Signal and other Stories *The Runaway and other Stories *Ghost Train and other Stories 1993 *Thomas and the Trucks and other Stories *Down the Mine and other Stories *Thomas Goes Fishing and other Stories *Thomas' Christmas Party and 17 other Stories 1994 *Thomas Gets Bumped and 17 other Stories *Thomas Comes to Breakfast and other Stories *Rock 'n' Roll and other Stories 1995 *Thomas and Stepney and other Stories *Ghost Train and other stories/Time for Trouble and other stories *Thomas' Train and 17 other Stories *Your Favourite Story Collection 1996 * Story and Song Collection * The Biggest Ever Christmas Collection * My Little MiniVid * My Little Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Video 1997 * Playtime * Chases, Races and Runaways 1998 * Biggest Party Video Ever! * The Complete First Series * Activity Pack * Spooks and Surprises 1999 * Happy Holidays * The Complete Second Series * Rescues on the Railways 2000 * Singalong with Thomas * The Complete Third Series * Fun Time Favourites * Peep Peep Party AUS VHS Releases 1992 * Time For Trouble and Other Stories * Trust Thomas and Other Stories * Escape and Other Stories 1996 * Thomas and Stepney and Other Stories * Rock 'n' Roll and Other Stories * Thomas and the Special Letter and Other Stories 1997 * Story and Song Collection 1998 * Playtime * Spooks and Surprises 1999 * The Biggest Ever Christmas Collection 2000 * Happy Ever After * Happy Holidays NZ VHS Releases 1991 * Trust Thomas and Other Stories * Time For Trouble and Other Stories 1992 * Escape and Other Stories 1995 * Rock 'n' Roll and Other Stories * Thomas and the Soecial Letter and Other Stories * Thomas and Stepney and Other Stories 1997 * Story and Song Collection 1998 * Playtime * Thomas Train Set Compilation Video 1999 * Spooks and Surprises * Thomas Train Set Compilation Video Volume 2 * Bumper Video Collection Volume 1 * Bumper Video Collection Volume 2 2000 * The Best Ever Christmas Collection * Thomas Train Set Compilation Video Volume 3 * Bumper Video Collection Volume 3 US VHS Releases 1995 * Thomas Gets Bumped and Other Thomas Stories (1995) * Rusty to the Rescue * Thomas and the Special Letter and Other Stories 1996 * Thomas and His Friends Help Out * Gallant Old Engine and Other Thomas Stories 1997 * Sing-Along and Stories * Thomas Meets the Queen and Other Stories 1998 * Thomas and His Friends Get Along * Thomas Comes to Breakfast and Other Thomas Adventures * A Big Day for Thomas 1999 * Thomas' Useful Stories * Cranky Bugs and Other Thomas Stories * Races, Rescues and Runaways and Other Thomas Adventures * 10 Years of Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends 2000 * Spills and Chills and Other Thomas Thrills * Make Someone Happy and Other Thomas Adventures * Thomas' Christmas Wonderland and Other Thomas Adventures Trivia * Angus Wright, husband of Britt Allcroft, was co-founder and managing director of the company until his retirement in 1999. * A Japanese subsidiary was established in 1993, and it was in Kita-Aoyama, Minato, Tokyo until around 2000. * The company had printed logos on the back cover of Thomas & Friends VHS Tapes and DVDs saying "Created for Television by Britt Allcroft" or "Created by Britt Allcroft." Which is still used in modern days of releases and re-releases of Thomas & Friends DVDs and VHS Tapes. External Link *Official Website he:חברת בריט אולקרופט ja:ブリット・オールクロフト社 Category:Organisations Category:Production companies